


Anything For You

by ADbLOCK



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anger, Escape, F/M, Guilt, I suck at tags, Running Away, frustrations, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADbLOCK/pseuds/ADbLOCK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4x17 "Emma, I think we should go back now."</p><p>Emma knew she shouldn't feel like this, but anger and annoyance flared in her heart at hearing her mother's words. Gripping the flashlight tight, she continued to press on deeper into the woods. Silence filled the air as she focused on looking for any signs of The Author. That was until her father spoke this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You

"Emma, I think we should go back now."

Emma knew she shouldn't feel like this, but anger and annoyance flared in her heart at hearing her mother's words. Gripping the flashlight tight, she continued to press on deeper into the woods. Silence filled the air as she focused on looking for any signs of The Author. That was until her father spoke this time.

"It's getting late, Emma. We should head back and continue tomorrow."

That was it. It felt like something inside her snap. Her fingers clenched into fist, her nails digging into the palms of her hands. She turned around sharply, surprising her parents, Henry, and Killian.

"Will you please just _shut up_?" she snapped at them, her blood boiling in anger. She could see the shock on their faces, soon replaced by hurt and guilt. Emma knew she shouldn't just shout at them, but she just couldn't help it. "You've been breathing in my neck for _hours._ Can't you just _leave_ me _alone_?"

Her parents stood there, their lips pursed, their eyes downcast. She could see the tears in her mother's eyes as David squeezed her hand tighter. Suddenly, she felt guilty with what she did. But it was their fault. It was their fault they just had to do _those_ things. She clenched her teeth as the anger inside her blazed.

"Mom, I think we should-" Henry started with a soft voice.

" _No_ , Henry!" she shouted. When she saw the big eyes of her son filled with surprise and hurt and disappointment, what she did suddenly dawned on her. Her own eyes widened in shock at herself and her words. But the damage was done because Henry was looking at his hands. It looked like he wanted to run. To run away from her. Tears stung her eyes.

What had she done?

And all there was left to do was one thing. The only thing she was good at. Run.

She ran. The trees moving past her. The leaves rustling past her. The air blowing past her. Until she was far enough from the people she called "family".

Killian watched the scene before him unfold. He certainly didn't this to happen, but he understood how she felt and how she reacted to her parents with what they did. Yet he was utterly shocked when she snapped at the lad too.

Yes, she was angry at her parents. He just didn't realize how big it was blowing a hole to her heart that she could shout at Henry. He ran a hand through his head as he stopped himself from calling out her name when she ran into the woods. He knew her well enough to know tgat she needed a little more spacr for herself.

They all stood there in utter silence and shock. Killian could practically hear the loud looks David and Mary Margaret were giving each other. And the lad. Oh, the lad looked horrible. It was clear he was upset, his head down in thought as if he was trying hard to understand what just happened.

He wanted to give the lad a hug to ease a little of that pain away. He wasn't the hugging kind of a man, yet an innocent man didn't deserve to be hurt like that much less a child. Instead, he just took a step towards Henry and placed a hand on his shoulder. When the lad looked up at him with eyes rimmed with tears. Killian gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his shoulder gently. He couldn't help but feel a little bit happy at the small smile Henry gave him.

Looking at David and Mary Margaret who were looking back at him with worry in their eyes, he shook his head. Of course, he knew what they wanted him to do. He gave Henry's shoulder one last squeeze and shook his head before heading to the direction where she went.

It wasn't long before he found her standing in the middle of the small clearing, her body stiff, her fists clenched, her legs frozen in place, his head down. Twigs snapped under his boots as he took a step forward.

"Go away."

And his eyes widened at the coldness in her voice. Never had he heard her this cold, this broken. Yet he said nothing. He just took another step forward.

"Go away, Killian!" she said through gritted teeth.

He took another step. "Emma..." he whispered.

Suddenly she broke into a run, but Killian was just as fast. He quickly rushed forward, gripping her arm and pulling her right back. She tried to yank her arm away from his grasp to no avail.

"Let go of me, Killian!" she shouted. "I need to be alone!"

"No, love..."

"Killian!"

"Everything's going to be fine!" he shouted as he gripped her arm tighter to keep his grasp firm.

She froze. Fine? Everything's going to be fine? Anger bubbled up inside her again. "Emma..." She heard him whisper as he took a step closer to her. She snapped her head at him and noticed him flinch at her flaring eyes. "Fine? Nothing's fine! Everything is a mess! You think this is just going to be some math problem with a simple solution? Damn it, Killian! You were there! You heard what they did. They took someone's baby! Just to keep me a _hero_."

"They were just-" Killian tried to say.

"Doing it for my best? You think I care about those hero shit? They didn't believe in me! They doubted me. And I was just a baby! No wonder they wanted a new baby to replace their dark child." She spat the words out like poison in her mouth as the tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I thought they wanted me for who I am, for who I was. Turns out I was wrong. I've been alone this whole freaking time. No one cares for me. I'm all alone. I should have gone back to New York when I could-"

" _Emma!_ "

Now it was her turn to be surprised. His blue eyes shining as bright as ever, as angry as ever, as frustrated as ever. His grip around her arm tightened it hurt, but nothing hurt more then the look on his face. "My parents cares for you. Everyone in the town cares for you. Henry cares for you. _I_ care for you. So for one _second_ don't you dare think that no one cares about you."

She stared at him blankly as he slowly stood a few inches from her. In a soft voice, he spoke. "I know it's going to be hard to forgive your parents. I'm not asking you to do that, but, love, Henry has to know. Have you seen the lad?"

Guilt struck her as she remembered clearly the look of hurt on his face. She suddenly felt the cold metal of his hook on her chin, lifting her head to look at him. "Look, Emma. There's only one thing I can ask of you. Talk to Henry. The lad deserves to know."

She knew he was right. She grimaced at the memory of snapping at Henry. She was just angry, she didn't mean to... Tears were starting to fall from her eyes. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her crying frame. A sigh left her lips as his warmth and scent enveloped her. "I know, love. I know." he whispered as he gently rocked her back and forth in a comforting pace.

"Save me, Killian. Help me." she choked on her tears, her body shaking in tears and regret, her tears rolling down wetting his shirt. He hugged her tighter as he whispered back words of comfort to her never-ending request. They stayed like that for minutes. Warm embrace. Tear stained face. Soft hushes of comfort. It felt like it could go on forever. Him protecting her from everything, her hanging on to him. Him breathing her scent in, her clutching onto his jacket. Him loving her, her loving him.

When everything finally settled in a comfortable silence, she breathed out a sigh against his neck. "Sorry..."

He flashed a sad smile, pushing her gently away to look into her swollen green eyes. "Apologize to me after you talk to Henry, love."

Warmth spread in her chest at his words. Suddenly it felt so right. Him caring for Henry like he was his _father_. A smile crept to her lips at the thought. Maybe it would be nice... "Will you go with me?" she asked, her fingers clutching the lapels of his jacket tighter as she bit her lip in anxiety.

He smiled back at her softly. "Of course, love."

She sighed. It felt like a weight was knocked off her shoulders. She rested her forehead against his as she closed her eyes to feel him more. "Thank you...for everything."

She didn't open her eyes, but she could see him smiling, his eyes twinkling, his cheeks flushed in an adorable way. "Anything for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Because 4x17 had no very little CS. And I'm late again. I'm always late. I guess my muse was just too preoccupied with The Script concert because they were AWESOME! Hope you like it even though it's a little bit too late :P


End file.
